Pendulum
by bananaprincess
Summary: Ketika Ellie kembali, ia tidak bisa menemukan pendulum Foucault yang dulu pernah dikunjunginya. Di sana ia berharap bisa berjumpa dengan Palmer lagi.


_Ketika kamu kembali, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menuliskan kisahmu, Eleanor._

.

.

Gelap memerangkap. Tubuh Ellie terempas ke lantai dodecahedron. Sesaat ia hanya dapat mendengar deru napasnya sendiri. Sekujur badannya gemetaran. Meski guncangan dalam dodecahedron sudah berhenti. Perlahan, ia menjauhkan kedua kelopak mata yang rapat. Saat itu, Ellie masih bisa mencium aroma pantai.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membayangkan pantai Pensacola terbentang di hadapannya.

Namun, tak satu pun butir pasir pantai yang tertangkap pandangannya. Tak satu pun bintang yang menghiasi atap di atas kepalanya. Ruangan itu kelabu dan dingin. Sunyi dan sesak. Sesaat ia merasa tak bisa bernapas. Rasa menggigil itu membuatnya lebih sadar. Mungkin perjalanannya sudah usai.

Seketika, seakan ada debur ombak yang terdengar di telinganya. Suara ayahnya yang terasa begitu dekat. Ellie menarik napas panjang. Ia masih hidup. Ia masih bisa bernapas. Masih dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Diraihnya, monitor yang layarnya gelap. Pandangannya tertuju ke sana. Mulutnya bergerak, hendak berkata-kata, akan tetapi tak ada kata yang terucap.

Kata-kata di dunia ini tak cukup untuk melukiskan semua yang sudah dialaminya.

"Dr. Arroway!"

Ellie tersentak. Seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Dr. Arroway!"

Sekali lagi. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Masih merasa semua di luar realitas dan kesadarannya.

"Dr. Arroway, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ellie mengangkat tubuh pelan-pelan. Perjalanan yang begitu jauh membuat sendi-sendinya terasa kaku. Layar yang tadinya gelap, kini mulai diisi oleh piksel-piksel warna. Yang sekejap kemudian berubah menjadi gambar. Beberapa detik, Ellie butuhkan untuk mencerna lawan bicaranya yang memproduksi kata-kata begitu cepat. Entah, apa yang petugas itu katakan. Ellie memandang sekeliling dodecahedron. Membayangkan cahaya-cahaya terang yang dilihatnya dalam perjalanan. Kilauan bintang. Cemerlangnya nebula. Misteriusnya lubang hitam.

"Hari apa sekarang?" tanya Ellie terbata.

Tak ada jawaban. Petugas yang bicara kepadanya membeku sesaat. Seakan mencerna apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan.

Ellie memegangi tepian layar. Sangat mengharap jawaban. "Berapa lama aku pergi?"

.

.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di depan pendulum Foucault. National Museum of American History nyaris tanpa pengunjung. Satu jam sebelum waktu buka museum habis, lelaki itu belum berniat pergi. Bandul pendulum sudah berhenti berayun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jadwal yang sama. Di tangan lelaki itu tergenggam sebuah buku catatan berwarna gelap. Setelah beberapa lama, membuka buku itu adalah satu-satunya gerakan yang ia lakukan. Penanya bergerak halus, nyaris tanpa suara. Sesekali pandangannya terpaku lama pada bandul. Pada saat itu, ia akan berhenti menulis. Sibuk dengan awang-awang dalam kepalanya.

Matanya berduka. Pandangan yang hanya ia bagi kepada bandul yang berdiam diri. Ada rahasia yang tampak mereka simpan bersama. Saat ia akhirnya menutup buku, tatapannya beredar pada sekeliling ruangan itu. Tali yang menggantung bandul, melewati lantai di atasnya. Dinding kecokelatan yang serupa daun-daun layu. Lantai di bawah bandul yang dilukisi arah mata angin.

Ia adalah seseorang yang yakin, tak perlu kompas untuk kembali ke rumah. Saat keyakinan itu ada, jalan akan terbuka.

Namun, ia pernah memberi satu. Sebagai penunjuk jalan. Agar orang itu ingat untuk pulang.

Seorang petugas museum menyapa. Rupanya, ia adalah sosok yang familier di tempat itu. Ia meminta waktu sebentar lagi untuk melengkapi catatannya. Bukan hal yang ia ingin jadikan bagian dari buku-bukunya, hanya catatan pribadi. Namun, buku di tangannya tak kunjung terbuka lagi. Seperti amatannya yang menetap pada bandul berbetuk bola keemasan.

Ia menyeret kakinya. Mundur dan menjauh. Berbalik, ditemani oleh petugas tadi. Beberapa langkah dan ia menoleh. Bandul pendulum itu tetap pada posisi stagnan. Namun, di matanya bermain bayang-bayang. Sesuatu yang tak akan terulang, karena memang tinggal kenangan.

Sepuluh tahun lalu dan terus berjalan. Itu baginya. Bagi bandul pendulum, statisnya mungkin untuk seterusnya. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang menggoyangnya. Tidak malam ini. tidak besok. Atau lusa.

Tak ada yang tak berakhir. Tak ada yang pergi dan tak kembali. Ia adalah lelaki yang selalu yakin akan apa yang dipilihnya.

.

.

_Temui aku di National Museum of American History. Jam 8 malam ini. Palmer Joss._

Ellie membaca kartu itu sekali lagi. Terselip di tengah halaman jurnal lamanya. Perjumpaan pertama mereka tanpa harus ada intervensi dari presiden atau yang terkait. Ia bisa saja bertahan dan beristirahat di hotel setelah hari yang melelahkan untuk menganalisis The Message. Akan tetapi, keyakinan lelaki itu menggerakkan Ellie.

Dinding kaca di bagian depan museum membekukan langkahnya. Ia seperti arca di bagian bawah undakan menuju ke gedung raksasa. Masih jelas gedung ini dalam ingatannya. Dalam arsitektur yang lebih klasik. Tak mengintimidasinya seperti sekarang dengan bentuk seperti balok minimalis. _Jadi, inilah masa depan._

Pesan yang ditulis tangan itu tak memberi petunjuk apa-apa. Ellie harus berjibaku dengan ruangan-ruangan di dalam gedung. Otaknya berputar, mulai menarik deduksi dari pertemuan mereka yang belum lebih banyak dari jari di satu tangan. Pembicaraan mereka hanya berputar tentang tuhan dan sains. Sampai ia berduel untuk menentang adu keyakinan.

Pendulum Foucault.

"Di manakah letak pendulum Foucaoult?" tanya Ellie yang memeluk sebuah kotak kayu kepada seorang petugas.

.

.

Ia selalu kembali. Senyumnya mengembang pada tiap orang yang memanggil namanya dengan sopan. Rasa penasaran menuntunnya menyusuri tempat yang luas itu. Berhenti pada beberapa instalasi. Membaca dengan tekun. Menambahkan catatan di bukunya yang sudah berganti. Saat orang-orang berlomba mengambil foto, ia tetap menjaga catatannya dengan rapi.

Selalu datang seorang diri. Beberapa mengakui pikirannya yang luas. Caranya memberi nasehat dan ceramah. Banyak orang mengaguminya. Di tengah-tengah semua orang itu, ia selalu merasa sendiri. Seringkali ia berhenti pada satu titik di tengah museum. Yang ia yakini sebagai pusat dari gedung, tempat dulunya pendulum bergantung. Pada langit-langit tatapannya terarah. Di dalam ingatannya, seperti sebuah film diputar. Malam itu, ketika ia melompat melewati pagar pembatas. Memeluk bandul. Mengayunkannya untuk membuktikan keyakinan bahwa bandul itu tak akan pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan sekadar ujung hidung bangirnya.

Matanya setengah terpejam. Saat itu, ia seperti sedang memanjatkan doa. Seluruh suara lenyap di momen itu. Ia merasa satu-satunya makhluk hidup di sana. Dan ia mendengar tawa dari kejauhan. Cakap-cakap yang penuh kekaguman. Sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi kembali. Sebab semua ada di belakang panah waktu.

Tentu saja. Dua puluh tahun dan akan terus berlalu.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang petugas jaga.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu saling lirik. Bertukar tatapan dan seringai. Menjadi latar keduanya berdiri adalah pendulum Foucault yang bergerak bolak-balik. Petugas jaga berjalan mendekat pada dua sosok yang ia pikir terlalu tua untuk berbuat vandalisme. Namun, pada jarak itu, ia melihat bahwa kedua orang itu ada di balik pagar pembatas yang mestinya tidak boleh dilewati pengunjung. Lagi pula, sudah waktunya pendulum itu untuk beristirahat. Pasangan itu malah saling tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk melompati pembatas.

"Kami sedang mengetes keyakinan kami!" seru si lelaki. Pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk waktu selarut ini. Sorot lampu dari lantai atas menerangi wajahnya, mencetak bayangan dari tulang pipinya yang tinggi.

Petugas itu mengarahkan senter. Kegusaran merambati wajahnya yang tampak tegas. "Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya di sini! Ini museum!"

Tawa pasangan itu mengeras. Mereka saling lihat. Berbagi perhatian tanpa kata-kata. Si perempuan mengambilkan buku catatan berwarna hitam di lantai seraya memunguti barang-barangnya. Ia memakai sepatunya dengan cekatan. Lelaki yang bersamanya tak beranjak sampai si perempuan selesai. Petugas jaga memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk segera pergi. Keduanya patuh, namun tak henti terkikik dan saling bicara. Sampai si petugas mengancam untuk melaporkan ke polisi. Namun, dengan halus, si lelaki meluluhkan hati petugas jaga. Keduanya lolos dari hukuman.

Melenggang ringan meninggalkan pendulum yang bergoyang makin pelan. Kehilangan energinya dari satu ayunan ke ayunan lain.

.

.

Ellie duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan. Ruangan itu sejuk dibanding dengan terik udara musim panas California. Posisinya menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan langit abu-abu. Teringat kemacetan yang ditempuhnya untuk sampai di sini. Ia mendapatkan telepon hari lalu, memintanya untuk mengunjungi Bilbe Science Research and Museum di Modesto.

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Seorang diri dalam ruangan yang tak dikenal dengan sepucuk surat di tangan. Ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih untuk bisa membaca seluruh surat yang mungkin tak lebih dari seribu kata. Setiap kalimat membuatnya bernapas dalam-dalam. Sesekali, air mata merangsek keluar dari kelopak. Ia tak ingin menangis di sini. Maka, usai tiba di kalimat terakhir, ia menolak membuka lagi surat itu.

Ia hanya tak ingin menyesal.

Tempat ini yang dikunjunginya pertama setelah diizinkan keluar dari fasilitas di Hokkaido. Setelah, puluhan jam _debriefing_ dan menulis laporan, serta pemeriksaan kesehatan fisik dan psikologis, ia diperbolehkan pergi. Perjalanan dari Hokkaido ke California ini bahkan lebih berat dari jarak jutaan tahun cahaya yang pernah ditempuhnya. Segalanya berubah.

"Dr. Arroway."

Sapaan itu membuat Ellie terlonjak di kursinya. Ia merasa gemetar dan berdebar. Seakan baru saja mendengar suara seseorang yang teramat familier. Aksen selatan yang lekat. Namun, saat menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, sosok itu tak pernah ada dalam ingatan Ellie. Sekali lihat, ia bisa menilai betapa rapi dan teraturnya pemuda itu. Rambutnya yang hitam tersisir rapi dan dibelah pinggir, segelap setelan jas berpotongan pas di tubuh. Ia terlalu manis untuk jadi pendeta. Ellie pernah bertemu seseorang yang semanis itu, meski tak sama rapi.

Pemuda yang ia rasa masih berumur awal 30-an itu berjalan melewati Ellie. Menuju ke salah satu sisi rak buku. Ada sebuah lemari deposit di sana yang dibuka dengan cekatan oleh si pemuda. Tangan pemuda itu menjunjung kotak kayu kecil. Warnanya gelap, terangnya ruangan itu membuat Ellie bisa melihat ukiran rumit di pemukaannya. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu meletakkan kotak kayu di meja tepat di hadapan Ellie.

"Saya harap Anda mau menerimanya, Dr. Arroway."

Sejenak, Ellie hanya membisu. Larut mengamati liuk-liuk di bidang kotak kayu. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh permukaan yang halus itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menebak-nebak apa isinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ellie tercekat. Sekuat apapun caranya untuk menahan ketidakingintahuan, ia gagal. Ada rasa lain yang menekan-nekan dalam dadanya. Bukan penasaran. Mungkin, itu rindu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Beliau memintaku memberikannya saat Anda kembali, Dr. Arroway."

Ellie bergeming. Di salah satu sisi meja terdapat sebuah pigura. Potret si pemuda dan lelaki yang jauh lebih tua. Senyum lelaki itu terasa akrab, sekaligus ganjil. Desir aneh terasa dalam perutnya. Mungkin, mereka pernah mengenal dulu.

"Dr. Arroway."

Lamunan Ellie buyar. "Ya," ia gelagapan.

Keduanya saling tatap. Pemuda itu memohon lewat matanya. Akhirnya, dengan tangan gemetar Ellie menerima kotak itu. Jari-jarinya tertekan beban dari kotak saat mengangkatnya. Pandangannya terpaku. Ia ragu. Ia tak ingin membukanya, sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Anda boleh membawanya, Dr. Arroway. Kotak itu adalah milik Anda sekarang."

Maka, Ellie pamit dari sana. Namun, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, ia menyempatkan menyambangi pendulum Foucault. Beberapa saat, ia berdiri di sana. Bola matanya mengikuti ayunan pendulum. Foucault membangunnya untuk membuktikan bahwa Bumi berotasi. Jika, kamu menggerakkan pendulum itu, maka ia akan membuat pola gerakan di permukaan seiring dengan gerakan Bumi.

Bagi Ellie, pendulum itu adalah alat pengetes keyakinan.

Di tempat ini, beberapa hari lalu dalam hitungannya. Ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Palmer Joss. Berdebat tentang tuhan dan sains. Ellie mempertahankan keyakinannya. Memperjuangkan The Message dari Vega. Seharusnya mereka menyatukan persepsi. Akan tetapi, itu tampak terlalu sulit bagi Ellie.

Padahal, Palmer Joss sama sekali tidak bodoh. Ia bahkan jauh lebih cerdas dari yang Ellie duga. Sampai di klimaks pembicaraan, Ellie menunjuk pendulum untuk membuktikan keyakinannya. Bahwa bandul dari bola logam itu tak akan menghantam wajahnya. Namun, hari itu, pembuktian itu tidak terjadi. Beberapa malam kemudian, mereka bertemu di Washington. Malam ketika mereka memanjat pembatas dan saling mengayun bandul pendulum.

Itu terasa belum lama. Bagi Ellie.

.

.

Menjelang sore, Ellie tiba di Washington D.C. Kotak kayu berada di pangkuannya. Kota itu terasa asing setelah sekian lama. Bahkan, ketika taksinya berhenti di depan _Smithsonian_ _National Museum of American History_. Ini bukanlah tempat yang ia kenali. Sekali lagi, ia menanyakan pada sopir taksinya. Ia ragu. Meski papam nama di bagian depan gedung jelas menulis nama tempat yang ia tuju.

Saat turun dari taksi, ia menarik sebuah kartu dari dalam mantelnya.

"Di manakah letak pendulum Foucaoult?" tanya Ellie kepada seorang petugas.

Ia merasa tersesat di dalam gedung tersebut. Seluruhnya begitu asing di matanya. Inilah masa depan, ia berujar dalam hati. Tak ada yang kekal abadi.

"Museum ini sudah melepas instalasi tersebut, Ma'am."

Ellie mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada lagi pendulum Foucault di sini."

Mulut Ellie sedikit terbuka. Takjub mendengar penuturan si petugas. "Kenapa?"

"Renovasi gedung, Ma'am, dan diputuskan untuk tidak memasang instalasi itu kembali," jelas petugas. "Namun, kami menggantinya dengan instalasi The Machine, Ma'am. Sampai sekarang, instalasi tersebut termasuk yang terfavorit."

Dengan direksi yang diberikan si petugas, Ellie menuju instalasi The Machine. Dalam sebuah ruangan tersendiri, miniatur dari The Machine dipamerkan. Lengkap dengan dodecahedron—bagian dari The Machine yang dijadikan alat transportasi—yang pintunya terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya. Hatinya bergetar ketika melangkah masuk. Penjelasan tentang Vega dan The Message yang tertulis jelas. Di dinding-dindingnya terpajang banyak potret, termasuk dirinya sendiri, Eleanor Ann Arroway. Foto-foto lain yang terpasang sangat familier baginya, pertemuan pertama World Message Consortium, The Machine nomor satu di Wyoming dan yang kedua di Hokkaido, dan masih banyak lagi. Di depan salah satu foto, komite penyeleksi pilot The Machine, ia melihat Palmer Joss di sana.

Ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan potret dalam pigura kaca. Tahun yang tertera di sana adalah 1998. Ellie menarik napas panjang. Menghentikan jemarinya di sana.

"Di mana kamu sekarang?" bisiknya, tanpa suara.

Suara serombongan anak-anak membuatnya terlonjak. Ellie buru-buru menarik tangannya. Ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, jelas sekali ada larangan di dinding yang melarang untuk menyentuh.

Ia melirik rombongan anak-anak itu sebelum pergi. Namun, seorang pendamping anak-anak itu menyapanya.

"Maaf, Ma'am," sapanya sopan.

Ellie berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"Anda... Dr. Arroway?"

Di belakang si pendamping, anak-anak kecil yang kelihatannya masih kelas tiga atau empat sekolah dasar itu memandanginya ingin tahu. Beberapa di antara mereka menatap bolak-balik pada foto di dinding, lalu mengamati wajahnya dengan penasaran. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Muka-muka anak-anak itu terlihat begitu antusias, menunggu jawaban Ellie.

"Maaf, Ma'am," lanjut pendamping itu santun, "mungkin kami salah orang."

"Tidak. Tidak. Maaf. Aku hanya melamun," Ellie tersenyum. "Aku Dr. Arroway," ucapnya melambai pada anak-anak yang menatapnya penuh kagum.

.

.

Petugas-petugas di museum telah akrab dengan pengunjung yang satu itu. Atau mungkin, pengunjung itulah yang lebih mengenal museum itu dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu kembali untuk menengok. Berjalan dalam diam dengan lintasan yang sama setiap kali. Kaki-kakinya menuntunnya dengan lancar. Ia tak perlu peta. Ia tahu ke mana akan menuju.

Ia senang berdiri berlama-lama di depan miniatur The Machine. Memandangi potret Ellie. Senyumnya mengembang. Terlebih ketika seseorang menyapanya dan meminta untuk menceritakan tentang Ellie. Pendar matanya begitu cemerlang. Eleanor yang gigih dan penuh keyakinan. Semua tahu ia adalah pendukung terbesar Eleanor Arroway. Bahkan hingga kini. Empat puluh tahun dan belum berhenti. Namun, kepada siapapun, ia selalu menularkan rasa percayanya.

"Ia akan pulang dan membawakan cerita kepada kita semua," katanya tersenyum sambil menutup buku catatannya.

Ia adalah pria yang selalu penuh keyakinan.

.

.

Palmer Joss tak pernah melupakan Eleanor. Termasuk pada suatu sore, ketika ia menulis suratnya. Hal itu menjadi rutinitas yang ia pelihara. Ia menolak menggunakan komputer untuk itu. Tulisan tangannya masih apik terjaga. Huruf yang berliuk dan rata dari sisi ke sisi. Baginya menulis dengan tangan, bermakna lebih dari sekadar kata-kata. Itu adalah penghargaan. Hanya ia lakukan untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

Ia tak bisa melupakan Eleanor. Bahkan sampai detik itu. Masih jelas di ingatannya, ekspresi Eleanor tiap kali mulai terpancing dalam perdebatan. Mata yang menajam, intonasi yang menanjak, seluruh kulit muka yang menegang. Baginya, Eleanor seperti rubah yang hendak menyerang. Ia menyukai momen itu. Ketika, akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memadamkan api dalam benak Eleanor.

Mereka bagai api dan air. Sekejap mereka menjadi musuh, seketika mereka menjadi pelengkap satu dengan yang lain. Berbeda dan saling mengagumi.

Ia menyukai tekad dan keberanian Eleanor. Terlebih, keyakinannya yang begitu kuat dan hidup. Ia jatuh terpesona. Ia tak bisa menahan kekaguman. Matanya bicara sangat banyak tiap kali mereka bertemu. Ia tahu. Eleanor tahu. Mereka berbagi pengertian satu sama lain.

Doanya bagai sungai di musim hujan. Selalu mengalir bagi Eleanor.

Sore ini, dalam suratnya, ia menuliskan doa. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Saat itu, ia membayangkan wajah Eleanor. Terakhir kali pada layar. Ia berada di ruang kontrol, Eleanor berada di dalam dodecahedron. Lautan di antara mereka. Lalu, sesaat berubah menjadi jarak tahunan cahaya.

Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal.

Sejenak, ia tak bisa memalingkan dari Eleanor yang begitu antusias, begitu ketakutan. Ia berdiri, berpegangan pada pinggiran pembatas. Matanya menatap layar tanpa kedip. Dalam hatinya merapal doa. Lebih jauh lagi dalam benaknya, ia tak mengingini Eleanor pergi.

"Aku siap untuk pergi! Aku siap!"

Teriakan Eleanor terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Palmer merapatkan kepalan tangan. Ia masih terus mendengar seruan Eleanor. Perempuan itu benar-benar menginginkan untuk pergi. Seperti yang pernah Eleanor katakan kepadanya.

Sebelum akhirnya, seluruh layar yang terhubungan dengan layar internal dodec memburam. Wajah Eleanor yang tadinya jelas, mulai dirubungi piksel-piksel yang membentuk garis. Sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian mengisi seluruh layar. Imaji terakhir yang tertangkap mata Palmer.

Seperti seluruh ruangan itu, ia membeku. Dengung suara The Machine masih terdengar jelas. Namun, tak ada lagi suara Eleanor.

Ia sudah pergi.

"_Kamu tahu ke mana harus pulang."_

Palmer mendengar suaranya sendiri. Kalimat yang diucapkannya beberapa jam lalu, tepat sebelum Eleanor menuju The Machine. Ia memberinya sebuah kompas kecil.

Palmer tahu tak ada yang lebih diimpikan Eleanor selain melakukan perjalanan itu.

.

.

Ia tak pernah tersesat. Akan tetapi, di tangannya ada sebuah kompas kecil. Bahkan, untuk menemui Palmer yang tak memberinya petunjuk, ia hanya perlu menebak. Dari museum, ia menyusuri National Mall. Kali ini, ia hanya sendiri.

Di sini, ia menunjukkan Vega kepada Palmer. Bertempat di langit bagian utara. Salah satu yang paling terang di angkasa. Pada konstelasi Lyra. Hanya dua puluh enam juta tahun cahaya. Sedekat itu saja.

"_Ellie, bisakah kita bicara tentang Einstein. Tentang relativitas. Bisakah kamu jelaskan kepadaku... apabila kamu melakukan perjalanan ini dengan kecepatan mendekati kecepatan cahaya, ketika kamu kembali..."_

"_Jika kamu kembali," Eleanor mengoreksi kata-kata Palmer._

_Palmer terdiam dan memandangi Eleanor. Mata birunya tampak tak bisa menerima. "Jika kamu kembali, kamu hanya akan bertambah tua empat tahun. Sedangkan di sini, di Bumi, lima puluh tahun akan berlalu."_

"_Ya, semacam itu."_

"_Dan semua orang yang kaukenal, yang kausayangi, sudah akan meninggal dunia."_

_Eleanor mengamati wajah Palmer._

"_Jika kamu kembali. Jika kamu bisa selamat. Yang tampaknya sudah jelas itu tidak akan terjadi, Palmer."_

"_Kamu siap mati untuk ini semua?"_

_Keduanya berpandangan. Sorot sepasang mata biru itu saling bertemu. Bicara lebih banyak dari pada kata-kata yang pernah mereka tukarkan selama ini._

"_Ini adalah tujuan hidupku, Palmer. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya berarti."_

Seluruh percakapan itu terngiang dalam telinganya. Jelas dan bersih. Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi Constitution Garden, memangku kotak kayu. Pandangannya terarah pada Washington Monument yang berdiri gagah.

Ia mengambil salah satu surat yang menjejali kotak kayu. Didekatkannya kertas itu ke hidungnya. Matanya terpejam. Angin menyapu rambutnya, menguraikannya dari ikatan. Pelan-pelan ia menghirup aroma kertas itu. Bau kertas dan tinta. Namun, yang sesungguhnya ia cari adalah aroma Palmer. Vanilla dan cinnamon. Wangi buku tua yang lama disimpan dan tak dibuka.

Ia menghela napas.

Baginya semua itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

Ketika Palmer mengajaknya bertemu di depan pendulum Foucault. Saat Palmer menemuinya sebelum berangkat. Ia ingat sepasang mata biru yang sendu. Ia tahu, yang paling Palmer inginkan saat itu adalah melarangnya pergi.

Akan tetapi, Eleanor jelas tahu bawah Palmer-lah yang membuatnya bisa pergi. Ia salah satu anggota komite penyeleksi. Keputusannya dalam komite dan kepada presiden tak terelakkan. Karena Palmer-lah, Eleanor mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Meraih mimpinya. Palmer yakin kepadanya.

Eleanor tak bisa menghapus ingatan tentang mata biru yang berpendar. Sepasang mata yang selalu memberinya keyakinan.

Ia melipat surat itu dengan lembut. Mendekapnya di dada. Mereka pernah bertemu di sini. Air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dadanya sesak. Ia berharap tidak usah kembali. Tidak perlu menghadapi ini semua. Kehilangan. Sendirian.

_Lima puluh tahun berlalu, Eleanor, dan kamu masih belum kembali. Aku yakin hari itu akan datang, saat kamu pulang. Ketika kamu sampai di sini, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menuliskan kisahmu, Eleanor._

_Kamu tahu ke mana harus pulang._

.

.

"Aku pulang, Palmer. Aku sudah kembali."

Surat di tangannya ditulis beberapa minggu lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum ia kembali, beberapa hari sebelum Palmer meninggal dunia.

* * *

**5-6.5.14**

Aku nulis ini sebagai apresiasi kepada Contact, berupa film dan novelnya. Keduanya sama-sama aku sukai. Filmnya dirilis tahun 1997 dan digarap oleh Robert Zemeckis (Back to The Future, Forrest Gump), skenario oleh James V. Hart dan Michael Goldenberg, cerita oleh Carl Sagan dan Ann Druyan. Sedangkan novelnya ditulis oleh Carl Sagan dan diterbitkan tahun 1985. Kalau kamu nggak suka baca fiksi sains, sempatkan nonton filmnya aja, minimal sekali seumur hidup. Itu film yang indah banget. Jodie Foster luar biasa.

Sebenarnya, aku nulis ini karena tergelitik sama plot film terbaru Christopher Nolan, Interstellar yang rilis November nanti. Ada benang merah antara keduanya: Matthew McConaughey. Keduanya sama-sama berkisah tentang perjalanan interstellar. Akan tetapi, karena aku nggak tahu plot jelas dari Interstellar, akhirnya aku tulis ini sebagai fanfiksi dari Contact. Film dan novelnya aku pakai sebagai sumber canon.

Kalau ada kurang akurat di sana-sini, itu salahku. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
